Saranghae, But, Mianhae
by isfa.id
Summary: Donghae sangat mencintai Kibum, hingga tanpa sadar selalu melakukan hal yang membuat Kibum sangat terluka, secara fisik maupun psikis. Tapi apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu? HaeBum Couple.
1. Prolog, Summary

**Tittle : Saranghae, But... Mianhae**

**Pairing :**

**DongBum / HaeBum / DongKi / HaeKi / Donghae Kibum / Lee Donghae Kim Kibum *XD***

**Cameo : Siwon**

**- isfa_id -**

"Aku lelah Donghae, aku benar-benar lelah, aku kira kau benar-benar akan kembali saat ulang tahunku kemarin, tapi hari ini kau menyiksaku lagi. Aku sakit kau perlakukan seperti ini, sakit, sangat sakit, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, tidak pernah. Kau hanya membuatku menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan dan rasa cemburumu yang berlebihan. Kau hanya menjadikanku pemuas nafsumu di atas ranjang. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai manusia, kau tidak pernah menghargaiku. Kita putus..."

Donghae langsung memeluk erat Kibum, "Hentikan, jangan bicara lagi. _Mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku janji, aku benar-benar berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya. Jangan minta putus, aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kibummie. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, _saranghae_, _saranghae_, _saranghae_," ucap Donghae sambil mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

**FF apa ini? Saya juga tidak tau. Hehe…**

**Adakah yang berminat untuk membaca? ^^**


	2. Story

**Tittle : Saranghae, But... Mianhae**

**Pairing :**

**DongBum / HaeBum / DongKi / HaeKi / Donghae Kibum / Lee Donghae Kim Kibum *XD***

**Cameo : Siwon**

**Makasih bwt yg udah review di FF q sebelumnya - "Nae Couple Saranghaeyo" & "To be a Parents" (Enno KimLee, YeWook Daughter, Mimiyeon, OctavLuvJejeTooMuch, ****RuCho D'Evil****, shyelf, mrs. Kim, ****mingKyu****, ****Aegyo Lov3****)**

**Oh ya, makasih juga bwt yg udah review di prolog FF ini (reszatania, ****Aegyo Lov3****, Miss no login, Mimiyeon, Han je mi, Park Nara Quinnevil, shyelf)**

**Dan juga makasih bwt yg udah review di FF Translate-tan ku - "Suits" (****Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung****, ****rararabstain****, kimraehye, Seo Shin Young, ****Kim Min Lee****)**

**Bwt Enno KimLee yg nanya apa aq KiHae Shipper? **_**Ne… aq KiHae Shipper**_**… ^^**

**Bwt yg minta sequel "To be a Parents" *emang ada yg minta?* hehe… aku g' bisa janji ya, mian… tapi kalo emang punya ide dan punya waktu buatnya, mudah2an bisa, tapi tetep ya aku g' janji…**

**- isfa_id -**

'PLAK...' seorang _namja_ tidak berhenti memukuli _namja_ lain yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Sudah ku bilang, kau itu milikku," ucap _namja_ itu dan terus saja memukul. Dia tidak perduli bagaimana keadaan _namja_ yang sedang disiksanya saat ini, "Kau itu milikku, hanya milikku," lanjutnya seraya menarik tubuh _namja_ itu ke dalam kamar dan terus memukulinya. Dia tidak perduli saat melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir _namja_ yang sedang dia pukuli, darah juga mengalir di pelipisnya, tapi dia tetap tidak perduli. "Kau milikku, selamanya milikku," ulangnya, hingga _namja_ yang dipukuli itu pingsan.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Gwenchana?_" tanya seorang _namja_ kepada sahabatnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat tidak baik, mukanya memar, ada bekas luka di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya. "_Gwenchana_ Siwonnie," jawabnya singkat sembari tersenyum meski perih terasa di sudut bibirnya karena luka.

Siwon hanya diam sambil terus memandangi wajah sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan sedih. Bukan hanya kali ini dia melihatnya seperti itu, sudah sangat sering. Tapi dia tidak pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Disentuhnya perlahan wajah sahabatnya itu, "Sakit?" tanyanya saat melihat sahabatnya sedikit memejamkan mata. "_Gwenchana_," jawaban itu lagi yang dia dapat.

"Kibummie..." tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil nama sahabatnya itu, mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara, "Oh... Donghae-ya," ucap sahabatnya itu pelan. Siwon mengenal _namja_ itu, _namjachingu_ dari sahabatnya.

"Siwonnie, aku pegi," ucap Kibum ceria dan segera menghampiri Donghae. Siwon hanya menatap Kibum yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Donghae-ya," ucap Kibum ceria saat sudah ada di depan Donghae dan langsung memeluknya, Donghae tersenyum dan ikut memeluknya sembali mencium kepala Kibum lembut. Perlahan Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah Kibum, "_Gwenchana?_" tanyanya, "_Gwenchana_," jawab Kibum sambil terus tersenyum. Donghae menyentuh wajah Kibum, "Sakit?" tanyanya lagi, Kibum menggeleng.

Donghae tersenyum, dan segera mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, "Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Kibum penasaran karena tadi Donghae bilang mau mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. "Nanti kau juga tau," jawab Donghae tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kibum.

Donghae mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Kibum mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku _jeans_nya dan mematikannya, dia tidak mau ada yang menghubunginya hari ini dan membuat semuanya berubah, dia tidak mau. Donghae melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"Pantai..." ucap Kibum sedikit berteriak saat mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang Donghae maksud tadi, Kibum tersenyum dan segera keluar dari mobil. Donghae ikut keluar dan Kibum langsung menariknya, "Lihat, sangat indah," ucap Kibum dan terus menarik Donghae. Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih dan sesekali memainkannya, dia sangat suka, ya, sangat suka, dan Donghae sangat tau itu.

Kibum kembali bangkit dan kembali menarik Donghae mendekati air laut dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya membuat air laut itu sesekali menyentuh tubuh mereka. "Kau suka?" tanya Donghae, Kibum mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Lihat, mataharinya sebentar lagi terbenam," ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk sinar _orange_ yang terlihat di hadapan mereka sekarang. "Indahnya," lanjutnya.

Donghae menyentuh wajah Kibum lembut dan segera menciumnya, "Ahhh..." Kibum mendesah kecil. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Kibum yang sedikit memejamkan matanya, "_Wae?_" tanya Donghae, "Perih," jawab Kibum sambil menyentuh luka yang ada di sudut bibirnya. "_Mianhae_," ucap Donghae dan ikut menyentuh luka itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Setelah melihat matahari terbenam, mereka menuju hotel yang tidak jauh dari pantai. "Kita tidur di sini?" tanya Kibum yang mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. "Besok pagi baru kita pulang," jawab Donghae sambil terus mengusap lembut kepala Kibum, Kibum tersenyum.

Kibum menarik tangan Donghae menuju balkon, "Pantainya indah dilihat dari sini, lihat bintangnya," ucap Kibum dengan nada yang sangat ceria. Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Dirimu jauh lebih indah Kibummie," ucap Donghae sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Kibum. Kibum benar-benar tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Donghae membalik tubuh Kibum hingga sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan, "Kau tahan sedikit ya," ucap Donghae lembut, "_Ye?_" ucap Kibum tidak mengerti. Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung mencium Kibum, Kibum merasakan sedikit perih di sudut bibirnya, tapi dia mencoba menahannya karena dia sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Donghae tadi.

Perlahan Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Perih," ucap Kibum pelan dan memegang lukanya. Donghae tersenyum kecil melihatnya, "Aku mau mandi," lanjut Kibum dan segera meninggalkan Donghae menuju kamar mandi.

Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menunggu Kibum yang sedang ada di kamar mandi sekarang. Dilihatnya _handphone_ Kibum yang ada di atas meja. Dia mengambil _handphone_ itu, mati, karena tadi memang Kibum mematikannya dan dia tau itu. Donghae mengaktifkan _handphone_nya, dan tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar, ada beberapa pesan masuk.

"_Kibummie, kau di mana? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang, aku khawatir padamu... Siwon,_" Donghae tidak melanjutkan membaca pesan yang lainnya, dia terlihat kesal.

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi, segera Donghae meletakkan kembali _handphone_ Kibum ke atas meja, dan menarik tubuh Kibum. "Sudah ku bilang kan, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ lain, kau itu milikku, hanya milikku," ucapnya dan semakin memperkuat genggamannya pada tangan Kibum.

Kibum benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae, kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah. "Donghae-ya," panggil Kibum lembut. 'PLAK...' Donghae langsung menampar wajah Kibum. Darah kembali keluar dari sudut bibir Kibum, "Ahhh..." desah Kibum menahan sakit.

"Kau itu milikku, milikku," ucap Donghae dan kembali memukul Kibum. Kibum hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan Donghae, 'Apa yang membuatnya marah kali ini? Bukankah dari tadi tidak ada yang aku lakukan yang mungkin dapat membuatnya marah?' batin Kibum. Kibum terjatuh saat Donghae kembali memukul wajahnya. "Ahhh..." desahnya.

Donghae menarik tubuh Kibum agar kembali berdiri, dan kembali menamparnya. Kibum menangis, "Donghae-ya," ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. 'PLAK...' sekali lagi Donghae menamparnya. Kembali Donghae menarik tubuh Kibum dan menghempaskannya di atas tempat tidur. "Aku akan buat kau selamanya jadi milikku, HANYA MILIKKU," bentak Donghae.

Kibum sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, seluruh tubuhnya sekarang sudah sakit, luka di wajahnya yang bahkan belum sembuh sekarang malah mengeluarkan darah lagi. Donghae melepaskan semua pakaian Kibum paksa, dan Kibum tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi, mengeluarkan suarapun dia tidak bisa. "Kau adalah milikku seutuhnya," bisik Donghae di telinga Kibum dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Kibum yang kini terdapat banyak lebam karena pukulannya tadi.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menggeliatkan sedikit tubuhnya, 'Sakit...' batinnya. Ditatapnya Donghae yang terbaring di sebelahnya sedang tertidur pulas. Kibum berusaha keras bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya yang dilempar Donghae ke sembarang tempat tadi, dipakainya perlahan. "Ahhh..." desahnya saat tidak sengaja menyentuh luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Kembali dia berbaring di sebelah Donghae, ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Donghae.

Dibelainya lembut wajah Donghae, "Aku rela, sangat rela, apapun yang kau lakukan padaku tidak apa-apa, aku akan menerimanya, asal kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku mencintaimu Donghae-ya," ucapnya di sela-sela rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, "_Saranghae_," lanjutnya dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terbangun, tubuhnya masih sangat sakit, dia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, "Ahhh..." desahnya. Dia tidak melihat Donghae di sampingnya, tapi dia mendengar suara ribut di kamar mandi, jadi Kibum tau di mana Donghae. Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur, disentuhnya sedikit bagian wajahnya yang terasa sangat sakit, "Ahhh..." desahnya lagi.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sedikit mengibas rambutnya yang masih basah. Donghae berjalan mendekati Kibum yang masih menyentuh lukanya sendiri, "_Gwenchana?_" tanyanya. "_Gwenchana_," jawab Kibum singkat. Itulah yang akan terjadi setiap kali Donghae selesai menyiksa Kibum, "Sakit?" tanya Donghae lagi, "Sedikit," jawab Kibum lagi dengan singkat.

Donghae menciumi satu-persatu luka yang ada di wajah Kibum, "_Mianhae_," ucapnya pelan. Kibum mengangguk dan kembali air matanya jatuh. "_Uljima_," ucap Donghae lagi, Kibum langsung memeluk erat Donghae, "_Saranghae_," ucapnya sambil terus menangis dan mempererat pelukannya, "_Nado saranghae_ Kibummie," jawab Donghae.

"Aku mau mandi," ucap Kibum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kibum berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Dia kembali merasakan perih saat air menyentuh tubuhnya. "Ahhh..." desahnya.

Setelah selesai, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae melihatnya dan segera mendekatinya. Donghae membantunya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kembali disentuhnya luka yang ada di wajah Kibum, "_Mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_," ucap Donghae lembut. "_Gwenchana_, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Kibum berbunyi, 'Sejak kapan _handphone_ku aktif?' batin Kibum. Dia sedikit menoleh ke Donghae, dia sedikit takut meraih _handphone_nya. Perlahan diambilnya _handphone_nya dan kembali melihat ke wajah Donghae, "Ini _eomma_," ucap Kibum, Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_," ucap Kibum saat mengangkat teleponnya, Donghae memperhatikannya dan terus mengusap lembut wajah Kibum. "_Ne Eomma_," ucap Kibum dan menutup teleponnya. "_Waeyo?_" tanya Donghae sedikit penasaran, "_Eomma_ bilang dia akan ke rumah _ahjussi_, mungkin selama dua minggu," jawab Kibum.

"Jadi kau sendirian di rumah?" tanya Donghae dan Kibum mengangguk, "Tinggal bersamaku saja," ajak Donghae. Kibum terdiam mendengar ajakan Donghae, apa dia harus tinggal bersama Donghae, "Kau takut?" tanya Donghae dengan suara pelan dan menunduk, Kibum tau apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae kalau dia menolak, "_Ani_, aku akan tinggal bersamamu," jawab Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

Mereka sampai di rumah Donghae, rumah ini selalu sepi, ya, karena Donghae memang tinggal sendirian, orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Karena itu dia selalu merasa kesepian, hingga dia bertemu Kibum sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur," ucap Donghae saat melihat Kibum hanya diam. Dia mengantar Kibum ke kamarnya, "Tidurlah," lanjutnya sambil mengecup kening Kibum. Kibum mengangguk dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Donghae menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Kibum dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sudah lima belas menit Kibum mencoba tidur tapi tidak bisa, dia bangkit dan melihat banyak figura di kamar Donghae, menurutnya ini sangat indah. Kenapa? Karena di figura itu ada photonya dan Donghae, semuanya. Tidak ada photo lain selain photo mereka, photo orang tua Donghae pun tidak ada, karena Donghae pernah bilang kalau dia akan sedih bila melihatnya.

Kibum melihatnya satu per satu, di dinding sebelah kiri terdapat photonya dengan berbagai ekspresi, sedangkan di sampingnya photo Donghae dengan berbagai ekspresi juga, dia tersenyum. Dilihatnya sebuah figura yang lebih besar dari yang lain yang ada di meja di dekat jendela.

Di figura itu ada photo dia dan Donghae yang terlihat sangat mesra, dia mencium pipi Donghae dan Donghae tersenyum sambil merangkulnya. Dia rindu masa-masa itu, masa di mana Donghae adalah seorang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Donghae yang lembut.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tiba-tiba Kibum mendengar suara Donghae yang ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya. Kibum tersenyum kecil sambil menahan perih di sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat," jawabnya. "Photo kita?" tanya Donghae dan Kibum mengangguk.

"Aku suka photo ini," ucap Kibum ceria sambil mengambil figura yang ada di meja dekat jendela, Donghae memperhatikan photo itu, dia tersenyum. "Aku lupa, kapan kita mengambil photo ini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil photo itu dari tangan Kibum.

"Kau lupa? Ini waktu ulang tahunku tahun lalu," ucap Kibum menjelaskan. Donghae mengangguk setelah ingat, dan meletakan kembali figura itu ke atas meja. "Berarti sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun," ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Kibum dari belakang, Kibum mengangguk.

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Donghae dan membalik tubuh Kibum berhadapan dengannya. "Aku boleh minta apa saja?" Kibum balik bertanya, Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kau mau apa? Motor? Mobil? Rumah? Atau mau kuliah di luar negeri?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Apa yang diucapkan Donghae bukan main-main, kalau Kibum bilang pasti akan langsung diberikannya. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarganya, dan sekarang dia adalah pemimpin dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Jadi apa yang tidak bisa dia berikan untuk Kibum, orang yang paling dia cintai.

"Ah... yang terakhir dibatalkan, kalau kau kuliah di luar negeri berarti kau akan meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau," ucap Donghae. Kibum terdiam dan sedikit berpikir, "Aku tidak mau semua itu," ucapnya, "Aku hanya ingin kamu," lanjut Kibum dan mencium pipi Donghae. "Aku?" tanya Donghae sedikit heran, "Hm..." jawab Kibum seraya mengangguk, 'Aku ingin kamu, kamu yang dulu,' batin Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

"Siwonnie, untuk beberapa hari ini jangan hubungi aku," ucap Kibum saat menerima telepon dari sahabatnya, Siwon. "_Ne_, aku tau," lanjutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Donghae masuk, Kibum sedikit gugup dan segera menutup teleponnya. 'Kenapa dia sudah pulang? Bukannya dia bilang hari ini ada rapat dan akan pulang larut?' batin Kibum.

"_Nugu?_" tanya Donghae seraya menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk di _sofa_ ruang tamu. Kibum hanya diam dan memandang Donghae dengan raut sedikit takut, karena Donghae terlihat marah.

Donghae menarik _handphone_ dari tangan Kibum dan membuka daftar panggilnya. "Siwon..." ucapnya pelan tapi dengan nada yang ditekan. "Donghae-ya... itu... aku..."

'PLAK...' Donghae langsung menamparnya. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ manapun!" ucap Donghae dan kembali memukuli Kibum. Kibum hanya diam, dia tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau dia bicara, Donghae bisa lebih kasar dari ini.

Donghae keluar dari rumahnya sambil membanting pintu meninggalkan Kibum yang tergeletak di lantai menahan sakit. "Donghae-ya, kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini?" desah Kibum sambil berusaha bangkit dan duduk di _sofa_ di dekatnya.

Kibum memegangi wajahnya yang sekarang memar dan ada luka, padahal memar dan luka kemarin baru saja sembuh. "Donghae-ya, aku mohon kembali, kembali menjadi kamu yang dulu."

'Kibum, mengapa kau begitu bodoh? Kenapa kau harus bertahan dengan hidup seperti ini? Tinggalkan dia,' batin Kibum. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, dia pasti kembali," ucapnya sambil terus menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

Kibum tidak mungkin pernah meninggalkan Donghae karena dia mencintainya. Bukan karena Donghae orang kaya, tapi karena dia tau hanya Donghae yang mencintainya dan yang akan memberikan dia kebahagiaan. Dia yakin itu.

Donghae yang membantunya keluar dari masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya. Di saat dia harus berhubungan dengan rentenir untuk melunasi hutang _appa_nya sebelum _appa_nya itu meninggal, Donghae yang menolongnya, Donghae yang melunasi hutang _appa_nya. Terlebih sekarang Donghaelah yang membiayai kuliahnya.

Mungkin awalnya Kibum memang hanya berpikir untuk membalas jasa saat menerima Donghae menjadi _namjachingu_nya, tapi sekarang dia sudah benar-benar mencintai Donghae, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Donghae, "Donghae-ya, aku mohon kembalilah."

**- isfa_id -**

Sudah dua hari Donghae tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dia memutuskan tidur di kantor, lagipula di kantornya memang disiapkan sebuah kamar untuknya, jadi tidak masalah. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam dua malam. Dia segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dibukanya pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk, dia menutup pintunya dengan pelan karena tidak mau mengganggu Kibum yang dia yakin sudah tertidur pulas. Donghae berjalan menuju kamarnya dan benar terlihat Kibum yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya muka Kibum yang penuh dengan memar dan luka.

Perlahan dia mendekati Kibum dan membelai rambut hitam Kibum dengan lembut. Kibum menggeliat karena merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu, "Donghae-ya," ucap Kibum pelan saat sadar Donghae sudah ada di sampingnya. Kibum langsung duduk dan menatap Donghae yang terlihat sangat lelah, "Kau kelihatan pucat," ucap Kibum sambil menyentuh wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Mianhaeyo_," ucap Donghae sambil mengecupi luka-luka yang ada di muka Kibum, ya, selalu seperti itu. "_Gwenchana_," jawab Kibum sambil tetap memegang wajah Donghae.

Donghae langsung memeluk Kibum dengan erat, "_Mianhaeyo_, _mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_," ucap Donghae dan mempererat pelukannya ke Kibum. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kibum saat Donghae sudah melepas pelukannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," lanjutnya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil dan mengusap air matanya, "_Saengil chukae_," ucapnya. Kibum sedikit terkejut, dilihatnya tanggal yang ada di jam kecil di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, 'Oh, hari ini ulang tahunku,' batinnya. "Hadiahku mana?" tanya Kibum ceria, meski dia masih merasakan sakit di tiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin aku untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, jadi aku tidak beli apa-apa," jawab Donghae santai. Kibum sedikit memajukan mulutnya kesal, tapi ini dijadikan kesempatan oleh Donghae dan segera menciuminya. "Kau mau mendapatkan hadiahmu sekarang?" tanya Donghae, "Aku akan menyerahkannya sekarang juga," lanjutnya.

Kibum masih terdiam tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae. Tapi perlahan dia merasakan tangan Donghae melepaskan satu per satu kancing piyamanya, "Aku milikmu malam ini Kibummie," ucap Donghae dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga terbaring. "Kau milikku Kibummie," lanjut Donghae dan langsung melumat bibir Kibum lembut.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari menyentuh sudut matanya. Dilihatnya Donghae yang masih terlelap dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, Kibum tersenyum. Disentuhnya wajah Donghae, dia sangat bahagia hari ini, karena tadi malam dia merasakan kembali kelembutan dari sikap dan sentuhan Donghae, 'Kau akan segera kembali Donghae-ya,' batinnya.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan Donghae perlahan dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dia keluar dan melihat Donghae masih tertidur pulas. "Sebaiknya aku siapkan sarapan saja," ucap Kibum dan bergegas keluar kamar, tapi baru saja dia sampai di depan pintu, "Aku mau sup iga sapi," didengarnya Donghae bicara.

"Aish, kau sudah bangun," ucap Kibum dan kembali mendekati Donghae. Donghae merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap, "Ayo cepat bangun," ucap Kibum dan menarik tangan Donghae. Donghae kembali merubah posisi tidurnya dan sekarang telentang. Kibum langsung mengecup lembut bibir Donghae, "Jangan melakukan itu Kibummie, cepat masak sana, aku mau tidur lagi, nanti kalau aku sudah bangun harus sudah siap," ujar Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum dan segera keluar kamar, 'Kau benar-benar akan segera kembali,' batinnya. Dia bergegas menyiapkan sarapan yang Donghae mau. Setelah selesai masak dia kembali ke kamar, "Ayo bangun, sarapannya sudah siap," ucap Kibum dan menarik tangan Donghae. Sebenarnya ini sudah tidak bisa disebut sarapan karena sekarang sudah jam sepuluh.

"Nanti saja, aku masih mau tidur, aku lelah setelah tadi malam," jawab Donghae, "Aku jauh lebih lelah," ucap Kibum dan kembali menarik tangan Donghae. "Mana mungkin kau lelah, kau hanya menerima saja, aku yang melakukannya," ucap Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya. "Yang menerima itu jauh lebih lelah Donghae-ya," ucap Kibum tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini ulang tahunmu aku mengalah," ujar Donghae dan Kibum langsung memeluknya, 'Kau benar-benar kembali Donghae-ya,' batinnya.

Donghae turun dari tempat tidur, "Mau ke mana?" tanya Kibum karena Donghae bukan menuju ke meja makan, "Mau mandi dulu, badanku lengket semua," jawab Donghae bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Donghae selesai mandi, mereka langsung menuju meja makan, "Aish, kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa masak," ujar Donghae saat merasakan masakan Kibum, "Rasanya asam," lanjutnya. "Asam apanya? Rasanya pas," jawab Kibum saat mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang lapar sekarang, makan saja," ucap Donghae tanpa memandang Kibum dan melahap makanannya, Kibum tersenyum melihatnya, 'Dia kembali,' ucap Kibum dalam hati.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka duduk di _sofa_ sambil menonton tv, meskipun sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tayangan yang ada di tv sekarang. Donghae sibuk memeluk tubuh Kibum sambil sesekali meraba tubuh mulus Kibum. "Kau mau ke mana hari ini, aku sengaja tidak masuk kerja biar bisa menemanimu," ucap Donghae pelan.

"Aku tidak mau ke mana-mana, kita di sini saja," jawab Kibum sambil menyentuh tangan Donghae yang sedang memeluknya sekarang. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukankah seharusnya kau bersenang-senang, kau tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu ke manapun kamu mau," ucap Donghae lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita di rumah saja," jawab Kibum lagi. Donghae membalik tubuh Kibum dan memperhatikan wajahnya. "Pasti sangat sakit, aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," ucap Donghae dan mengecup luka yang ada di kening Kibum.

Donghae berjalan menuju dapur karena dia merasa haus, tadi setelah makan dia tidak langsung minum. Baru saja Donghae mau membuka kulkas, Kibum sudah memeluknya dari belakang. "_Saranghae_," ucap Kibum. Donghae langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kibum. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," Donghae mengulang kata-katanya tadi, Kibum mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aish, kau ini selalu saja menangis," ucap Donghae sambil mengusap air mata Kibum. '_Gomawoyo_, karena kau telah kembali Donghae-ya.'

**- isfa_id -**

'PLAK...' Donghae menampar Kibum saat mereka baru sampai di rumah Donghae. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sudah aku katakan, JANGAN PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN _NAMJA_ ATAU _YEOJA_ MANAPUN!" bentak Donghae dan kembali memukul Kibum.

"Donghae-ya, aku hanya mengerjakan tugas kuliahku," jawab Kibum sambil mencoba melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Donghae. "Tugas kuliah? Dengan berpegangan tangan?" ucap Donghae. "Donghae-ya, aku sungguh-sungguh, tadi kami hanya menyelesaikan tugas kuliah, percaya padaku," jawab Kibum lagi.

'PLAK...' sekali lagi tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Kibum. Kibum menangis, "Donghae-ya, aku mohon hentikan, sakit..." ucap Kibum terisak. "Sakit? Sakit?" ucap Donghae, 'BUGH...' Donghae memukul perut Kibum dan menendangnya, "Kau mau merasakan yang lebih sakit?" ucapnya dan kembali menendang tubuh Kibum yang sekarang sudah terkapar di lantai.

Donghae berhenti saat melihat Kibum berusaha bangkit, "Aku mohon Donghae-ya, hentikan, sakit..." ucap Kibum saat dia sudah duduk, dia tidak sanggup bila harus berdiri. "Sakit... sangat sakit..." ucap Kibum lagi. Donghae kembali bersiap menendang Kibum, "Kita putus..." ucap Kibum hingga menghentikan Donghae dari niatnya itu.

"Aku lelah Donghae, aku benar-benar lelah, aku kira kau benar-benar akan kembali saat ulang tahunku kemarin, tapi hari ini kau menyiksaku lagi. Aku sakit kau perlakukan seperti ini, sakit, sangat sakit, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, tidak pernah. Kau hanya membuatku menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan dan rasa cemburumu yang berlebihan. Kau hanya menjadikanku pemuas nafsumu di atas ranjang. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai manusia, kau tidak pernah menghargaiku. Kita putus..."

Donghae langsung memeluk erat Kibum, "Hentikan, jangan bicara lagi. _Mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku janji, aku benar-benar berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya. Jangan minta putus, aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Kibummie. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, _saranghae_, _saranghae_, _saranghae_," ucap Donghae sambil mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Kibum.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Donghae ambruk, dia pingsan. "Donghae-ya, Donghae-ya, Donghae-ya."

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga dia benar-benar sadar. "_Gwenchana?_" didengarnya seseorang bertanya. Dia melihat Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya, dia segera bangkit meski kepalanya sedikit pusing. Segera dipeluknya erat tubuh Kibum, "Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Donghae dan menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Kibum sama seperti sebelum dia pingsan tadi.

"Ahhh..." desah Kibum saat tidak sengaja Donghae menyentuh lukanya. Donghae memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang penuh dengan luka dan memar karena perbuatannya. "Kau tunggu di sini," ucap Donghae dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dia terjatuh tapi segera bangkit lagi, bergegas dia mengambil kotak P3K yang letaknya ada di atas meja dan kembali lagi mendekati Kibum. Diobatinya satu per satu luka yang ada di wajah dan tubuh Kibum. "_Mianhaeyo_, _jeongmal mianhaeyo_," ucap Donghae sedikit terisak.

Donghae mencium kedua kelopak mata Kibum, "Kau tidak akan pergi kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Asal kau tidak menyakitiku lagi," ucap Kibum, Donghae segera mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku janji, aku janji, aku janji."

**- isfa_id -**

Satu bulan sudah sejak mereka mencoba memulai lagi hubungan mereka dari awal. Donghae sudah tidak pernah lagi memukul Kibum meski kadang masih sering membentak hanya karena merasa cemburu dengan semua teman Kibum, 'Paling tidak dia tidak memukulku,' itu yang selalu diucapkan Kibum. Kibum pun masih memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Donghae, lagipula _eomma_nya tidak keberatan. _Eomma_nya sangat setuju dengan hubungan mereka, terlebih mengingat kebaikan Donghae kepada keluarga mereka. Kibum juga tidak pernah menceritakan perlakuan Donghae kepadanya belakangan ini, jadi tidak ada yang bisa membuat _eomma_nya benci terhadap Donghae.

Kibum sedang duduk di _sofa_, sambil memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Sudah jam sebelas, Donghae belum pulang, apa pekerjaannya masih banyak di kantor?" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berbunyi, "Donghae..." ucap Kibum ceria dan langsung mengangkatnya, "_Yeoboseyo_."

"Kau tidak pulang? _Ne_, aku tau. Tapi apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kibum saat Donghae bilang dia mungkin malam ini tidak akan pulang dan akan tidur di kantor. "Kau selalu begitu, meskipun sibuk kau harus makan. Aku siapkan makanan, eoh? Nanti aku antar ke sana, tidak apa-apa, belum terlalu larut," lanjut Kibum menutup teleponnya dan segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Donghae.

Sudah hampir jam satu, dia sampai di kantor Donghae. Donghae menunggunya di depan dan segera menghampiri Kibum saat Kibum turun dari _taxi_. "Cepat masuk, di luar dingin," ucap Donghae segera menarik tangan Kibum masuk ke kantornya. Kibum tidak terlalu terkejut melihat keadaan kantor Donghae yang begitu mewah, dia sudah sering ke sini.

Mereka masuk ke ruang kerja Donghae yang super besar. Donghae menarik tubuh Kibum memasuki kamar, yang ada di sebelah kiri ruang kerjanya, "Kau tidur saja, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, nanti akan ku makan," ucap Donghae seraya mengangkat kotak bekal yang dibawa Kibum tadi.

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku mau menemanimu kerja," ucap Kibum dan ikut duduk di sebelah Donghae yang sedang berhadapan dengan komputernya sekarang. "Kau sendirian? Tuan Baek tidak membantumu?" tanya Kibum, karena biasanya Donghae selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama Tuan Baek, orang kepercayaan Donghae, kepercayaan orang tuanya.

"Dia baru saja pulang," jawab Donghae tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum sedikit penasaran. Donghae menarik kursi Kibum ke dekatnya, "Lihat ini," ucap Donghae. Kibum memperhatikan layar monitor, dilihatnya angka-angka yang tertera di sana, "Ah... kepalaku pusing," ucap Kibum tidak mengerti.

Donghae sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kau harus lebih giat belajar, karena nanti kau yang akan mengurus semua ini," Kibum sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Donghae, "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya. "Karena kau kekasihku, jadi kau harus menyelesaikan kuliahmu tahun ini," jawab Donghae.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Tuan Baek?" tanya Kibum lagi, "Aish, kau ini. Sudah ku bilang kau yang akan mengurusnya, karena kau kekasihku," jawab Donghae lagi sambil mencubit kecil hidung Kibum.

Donghae memang sudah memberi kepercayaan pada Kibum untuk mengurus perusahaannya, karena dia tidak mempunyai keluarga. Hanya Kibum dan Tuan Baek yang bisa dia percaya.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo cepat makan," ucap Kibum karena Donghae belum juga makan. Dia membuka bekal yang dia bawa tadi, dan menyuapi Donghae, "Rasanya aneh makan tengah malam seperti ini," ucap Donghae, "Aku bisa makan sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Sudah," ucap Donghae setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Kibum mengambilkan minum di kulkas yang ada di ruang kerja Donghae. "Kau tidak mau tidur?" tanya Donghae karena dia sedikit khawatir kalau Kibum terus menemaninya kerja. Kibum menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, "Tapi aku mengantuk," lanjut Donghae, "Kalau begitu kita tidur," jawab Kibum ceria sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar dan Kibum sudah tertidur pulas. Donghae memperhatikan wajah manis Kibum, tidak ada lagi memar ataupun bekas luka di sana, dia terlihat sangat tampan. "Kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta, sampai-sampai aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, sampai-sampai aku melakukan hal yang menyakitimu karena ketakutanku itu?" ucap Donghae pelan sambil membelai lembut rambut hitam Kibum. "Aku harap kamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, sampai waktu itu tiba," lanjut Donghae dan mengecup lembut kening Kibum.

Donghae meninggalkan Kibum yang sudah terlelap di kamarnya, dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sebenarnya Kibum tidak sedang tidur. Kibum duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku Donghae-ya, kenapa kau menahan sakitnya sendiri?" ucap Kibum pelan.

**Flash Back**

Satu minggu yang lalu.

Kibum tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang yang ada di atas lemari Donghae saat dia berniat membersihkan kamarnya. Ditatapnya sejenak benda yang merupakan buku dengan ukuran sedang, seperti buku tulis biasa. Dibukanya perlahan, "Dia menulis _diary?_" ucap Kibum sedikit tidak percaya saat melihat tulisan-tulisan Donghae di buku itu.

Kibum tersenyum membacanya, semua cerita Donghae tentang hari yang dilewatinya.

_Aku bertemu seorang _namja_ hari ini, dia sangat manis, tapi aku melihat sedikit gurat kesedihan di wajahnya, aku ingin membantunya._

**.**

_Aku bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini, wajahnya masih sedih, apa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum?_

**.**

_Akhirnya aku melihat senyuman di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis, ah... apa jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta padanya, cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah... tidak mungkin._

**.**

_Kim Kibum, ya, namanya Kim Kibum, suaranya sangat lembut, dia benar-benar _namja_ yang manis._

**.**

Kibum terus tersenyum membacanya, sampai dia membaca tulisan Donghae yang membuatnya tau apa yang terjadi, apa yang membuat Donghae berubah, apa yang membuat Donghae menjadi bukan sosok yang Kibum kenal selama ini.

_Kanker darah? Stadium akhir? Tidak mungkin, ini pasti salah, ya, salah. Aku tidak mungkin menderita kanker darah. Bagaimana dengan Kibum kalau aku benar-benar sakit? Dia pasti meninggalkanku. Tidak, Kibum tidak boleh tau soal penyakitku, aku tidak mau Kibum meninggalkanku. Aku mencintainya, dia tidak boleh tau, dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku._

**.**

_Aku benci setiap kali Kibum bersama orang lain. Aku takut. Aku takut dia pergi, aku takut dia meninggalkanku. Apa dia tau apa yang sedang aku alami sekarang? Dan dia berniat meninggalkanku. Tidak, Kibum milikku, dia tidak boleh pergi._

**.**

_Hari ini aku memukulnya, dia menangis. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku melakukan itu. Aku cemburu melihatnya bersama orang lain, aku tidak mau dia pergi._

**.**

_Aku memukulnya lagi, dia terluka, wajahnya penuh memar, _mianhaeyo_ Kibummie._

**.**

_Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali aku menyakitinya? Entah kenapa, aku selalu tidak suka melihatnya bersama orang lain. Dia hanya milikku, dan dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau mati tanpa ada dia di sisiku. Aku tidak mau._

**Flash Back End**

Donghae melihat setetes darah di meja kerjanya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong celananya dan membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Kibum melihatnya, air mata mengalir di pipinya, "Donghae-ya, kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, membagi rasa sakitmu padaku, aku tidak akan pernah pergi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Kibum menghapus air matanya dan keluar dari kamar, Donghae sedikit terkejut melihatnya dan langsung memasukkan sapu tangannya ke kantong celananya lagi. "Donghae-ya, kenapa kau bangun? Ayo tidur lagi," ucap Kibum dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit manja. "Ayo, temani aku tidur," lanjut Kibum dan menarik tangan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kita pulang saja sekarang," ucap Donghae lembut, 'Pulang? Apa dia masih sanggup menyetir?' batin Kibum. "Tapi kamu yang bawa mobil," ucap Donghae sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Kibum, "Kenapa aku? Kau kan tau aku belum lancar menyetir," ucap Kibum kaget.

"Aku lelah Kibummie, kau tega membiarkan kekasihmu ini menyetir, eoh?" goda Donghae, "Lagipula sekarang jam tiga pagi, jalanan sepi," lanjutnya. Akhirnya Kibum setuju, lagipula dia tidak tega melihat Donghae yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah.

**- isfa_id -**

"Ha... sampai," ucap Kibum sambil menarik nafas panjang. "Donghae-ya..." Kibum menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Donghae tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Kibum menggendong tubuh Donghae di punggungnya, dan segera dibaringkannya di tempat tidur setelah sampai di kamar.

Donghae menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dia terbangun, "Kibummie, kita sudah di rumah?" tanyanya, Kibum mengangguk. Donghae duduk dan memandangi jam yang melingkar di tangannya, hampir jam lima. "Aish, kau ini lama sekali, dari kantor ke rumah itu hanya setengah jam." rutuk Donghae.

Donghae berniat keluar dari kamar, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kibum. "Aku haus," jawab Donghae singkat. "Biar aku yang ambilkan," Kibum bergegas berlari menuju dapur dan mengambilkan minum untuk Donghae.

Donghae meneguk habis minuman yang diberikan Kibum. Kibum memandangi wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat pucat. "_Waeyo?_" tanya Donghae menyadari pandangan Kibum. Kibum tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Donghae.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Kenapa kau menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri? Aku bahkan rela berbagi rasa sakitnya denganmu bila perlu. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah." Kibum berucap sedikit terisak.

"Aku takut... aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, aku takut sendirian di waktuku yang sudah tidak lama lagi ini, aku takut, karena itu aku diam. Aku tidak mau kamu pergi, tidak mau Kibummie." ucap Donghae mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

"Pagi Donghae-ya," Kibum segera memeluk Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau mau ke mana?" heran Kibum saat melihat Donghae berpakaian sangat rapih. "Aku mau ke kantor, ada rapat hari ini," jawab Donghae.

"Ke kantor? Kita baru sampai rumah hampir jam lima, dan sekarang sudah mau ke kantor lagi? Sebaiknya kamu istirahat," Kibum sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae.

"Aku hanya menghadiri rapat, sesudah itu aku langsung pulang," terang Donghae mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Kibum. Kibum terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu pulang," ucap Kibum kemudian.

"Kau tidak mau memberiku semangat?" tanya Donghae karena Kibum hanya diam sambil memandangnya. 'Semangat?' pikir Kibum, Kibum tersenyum, dia mengepalkan tangannya di depan mukanya dan berteriak "HWAITING..." tentu saja jitakan Donghae segera mendarat di kepalanya.

"Dasar _uke_ bodoh," sungut Donghae. Kibum diam sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit, 'Katanya mau ku beri semangat, tapi kenapa malah kepalaku dijitak dan mengatakan aku bodoh? Sebentar... tadi dia menyebutku apa? _Uke?_' Kibum langsung memelototi Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh melihat raut wajah Kibum yang kesal dan segera menciumnya, "Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, aku pergi," ucap Donghae dan bergegas pergi.

Kibum masuk sambil memegangi bibirnya, "Jadi itu yang dimaksudnya dengan semangat? Ternyata aku memang bodoh."

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit, tadi Tuan Baek meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau Donghae pingsan saat rapat. Kibum melihat sosok yang sudah dikenalnya, Tuan Baek sedang berbicara bersama seorang dokter. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati mereka. "Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi," terdengar dokter itu bicara dengan nada pelan dan kemudian meninggalkan Tuan Baek.

Tuan Baek menatap Kibum tanpa berkata apapun, Kibum tiba-tiba merasa takut. Dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang terbaring di ranjang di ruang rawatnya tepat di dekat dia berdiri sekarang. Masker oksigen di wajahnya, selang infus di tangannya, wajah pucat Donghae, Kibum menjadi lemas, tubuhnya jatuh, "Donghae-ya," desahnya. Tuan Baek hanya bisa memegang pundak Kibum, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Perlahan Kibum bangkit dan berjalan memasuki ruang rawat Donghae dan mendekati Donghae. Digenggamnya erat tangan Donghae, dingin... Diletakkannya tangan itu di pipinya demi memberinya kehangatan. Air matanya menetes, "Bagi sedikit rasa sakitmu padaku Donghae-ya," ucapnya dan terus mencoba memberi kehangatan di tangan Donghae.

Tiba-tiba Donghae membuka matanya, "Kibummie..." desah Donghae yang terhalang karena masker oksigen yang ada di wajahnya. "Jangan bicara, jangan katakan apapun," ucap Kibum terisak.

Donghae melepaskan masker oksigen di wajahnya, Kibum terlihat benar-benar khawatir. "Aku mau pulang Kibummie," ucap Donghae, Kibum menggeleng, "Kamu harus dirawat," ucapnya. Tapi Donghae tetap mengatakan ingin pulang.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum membaringkan tubuh Donghae yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya, mereka ada di rumah sekarang. Kibum berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan kompres untuk Donghae. Dipasangkannya kompres di kening Donghae setelah kembali ke kamar. Digenggamnya tangan Donghae yang masih terasa sangat dingin.

Dibelainya lembut wajah Donghae, dia tersenyum kecil meski dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan Donghae-ya? Sekarang aku takut, aku takut kamu pergi, aku takut kamu meninggalkanku. Aku mohon bertahan, demi aku," ucapnya dengan sangat pelan.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae terbangun dan dilihatnya Kibum yang tertidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya erat. "Kibummie..." panggilnya sambil memegang wajah Kibum. Kibum membuka matanya dan tersenyum sambil melihat wajah Donghae yang masih pucat.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Donghae pelan, Kibum mengangguk pelan, "Aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu Donghae-ya, sangat..." jawab Kibum sambil menahan air matanya.

"_Mianhae_," lanjut Donghae lagi dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan. Kibum menggeleng, "Jangan bicara lagi, jangan bicara lagi," Kibum sekarang benar-benar menangis.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu selama ini, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku takut kehilanganmu," ucap Donghae dengan sedikit terbata menahan sakit di dalam tubuhnya. "_Mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_ Kibummie..." lanjutnya dengan lebih pelan. Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kibum meski agak berat menggerakan tubuhnya.

Kibum menyadari apa yang dilakukan Donghae, dia membantunya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Donghae dan memeluk pinggang Donghae erat. Donghae memandang lekat-lekat wajah Kibum dan membelai seluruh bagian wajah Kibum. Dikecupnya satu per satu bagian wajah Kibum dengan lembut.

Kembali Kibum meneteskan air matanya, "_Uljima_," bisik Donghae. Donghae mencium lembut bibir Kibum. Dapat dirasakannya air mata Kibum yang terus mengalir, sedikit mengalir di bibirnya. 'Aku mohon jangan menangis Kibummie, jangan buat aku merasa berat meninggalkanmu, jangan buat aku merasa menyesal untuk pergi, aku ingin kau bahagia.' batin Donghae dan terus mengecup lembut bibir Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berjalan gontai memasuki kamar Donghae, dilihatnya semua figura yang ada di sana. Dipandangnya satu per satu photo Donghae yang ada di sana. Diambilnya satu figura kecil dengan photo wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis, kembali air mata Kibum mengalir, "Ku harap kau bahagia di sana Donghae-ya, tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu nanti, pasti, meski bukan sekarang. Aku akan menepati janjiku, meneruskan perusahaanmu, aku akan buktikan aku bisa, aku akan membuatmu bangga Donghae-ya."

Kibum meletakkan kembali figura itu, "Tunggu aku Donghae-ya," ucapnya pelan.

_"Kibummie, kau bahagia? Harus, kau harus terus tersenyum, aku melihatmu dari sini. Temui aku bila sudah waktunya, temani aku di sini, aku akan menunggumu.__"_

_"__Kibummie, _saranghae_..."_

**E.N.D**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
